Beautiful Liar
by Andressa lima
Summary: Ela cresceu, e esqueceu-o. Geente, ta péssima, mais é a primeira fic que eu tenho coragem de postar aki o/ Gaara x Sakura


_Por Andressa lima._

_Uma Song Fic. Música : Beautiful Liar._

**Beautiful Liar. **

**Shakira - Beautiful Liar**  
_Shakira E Beyonce_

He said, I'm worth it, his one desire

I know things about him that you wouldn't

want to read about

He kissed me, his one and only

(Yes) Beautiful Liar

Tell me how you tolerate the things you

Just found out about

You never know

Why are we the ones who suffer

I Have to let go

He won't be the one to cry

(Ele disse, que eu valho a pena, o único desejo dele

Eu sei coisas sobre ele que você não gostaria 

De ler a respeito

Ele me beijou, a única mulher dele

(Sim) Lindo mentiroso

Diga-me como você tolera as coisas que você 

Acabou de descobrir

Nunca se sabe

Por que nós somos as únicas que sofrem?

Eu tenho que esquecer

Não será ele quem vai chorar)

Haruno Sakura. Esse era o nome da mais temida e respeitada, além de mais bela Kunnoichi de Konoha. Tinha agora seus belos 19 anos, era dotada de curtos cabelos róseos, orbes verdes tais como esmeraldas. Pele pálida e alva como a neve e um sorriso encantador, que a muito deixara de ser inocente. 

Ela era cobiçada pro todos, porém não ligava. Tinha o seu amor, tinha o seu ser. _Ele_ havia voltado, e _ele_ agora estava aos seus pés. Porém agora, ela não mais ligaria. Já havia o esquecido, com muito empenho, finalmente percebeu que _ele_ não a merecia.

(Ay) Let's not kill the Karma

(Ay) Let's not start a fight

(Ay) It's not worth the drama

For a Beautiful Liar

(Oh) Can't we laugh about it (ha ha)

(Oh) It's not worth our time

(Oh) we can live without him

Just a Beautiful Liar

((Ay) Não vamos matar o carma

(Ay) Não vamos começar uma briga

(Ay) Não vale a pena o drama

Por um lindo mentiroso

(Oh) Nós não podemos rir disso? (ha ha)

(Oh) Não vale o nosso tempo

(Oh) Nós podemos viver sem ele

Apenas um lindo mentiroso)

_Ele_ estava lindo, ela tinha que admitir. Porém tinha alguém mais belo que ele..Ela somente o achava bonito, e o tratava como amigo.

_Ele_ a olhava com os olhos famintos, ela agora era a perfeição em pessoa. Seu corpo se movimentava como uma sensual dança, seus cabelos moviam-se como se estivessem chamando por _ele. _Mais agora " é tarde de mais para mim" _Ele_ pensou.

Tell me how to forgive you,(ooo)

When its me who's ashamed? (oh)

And I wish I could free you

of the hurt and the pain

but the answer is simple

he's the one to blame(hey)

Ay, Beyoncé, Beyoncé

Ay, Shakira, Shakira

Oh, Beyoncé, Beyoncé

Oh, Shakira, Shakira

(Eu confiei nele

Diga-me como te perdoar

Quando sou eu quem está envergonhada?

E eu gostaria de poder te libertar

Do sofrimento e da dor

Mas a resposta é simples

Ele é o culpado (hey)

Ay, Beyoncé, Beyoncé

Ay, Shakira, Shakira

Oh, Beyoncé, Beyoncé

Oh, Shakira, Shakira)

Ela os havia visto juntos. Sakura havia visto Ino e sasuke juntos. Ela havia confiado nele assim que o mesmo chegou, mesmo que ela não mais fosse apaixonada por ele. Ino havia conseguido roubar o seu 'amor' mais Sakura, também não deixara barato..Havia roubado o amor dela também.

Sorriu. Foi com esses pensamentos que Sakura sorriu. Orbes verdes como jades, observavam-na. Sérios e frios, porém representavam amor, que só Sakura conseguia ver. Os cabelos curtos e espetados vermelhos vivos esvoaçavam conforme o vento.

(Ay) Let's not kill the Karma

(Ay) Let's not start a fight

(Ay) It's not worth the drama

For a Beautiful Liar

(Oh) Can't we laugh about it (Ha Ha)

(Oh) It's not worth our time

(Oh) We can live without him

Just a beautiful liar.

((Ay) Não vamos matar o carma

(Ay) Não vamos começar uma briga

(Ay) Não vale a pena o drama

Por um lindo mentiroso

(Oh) Nós não podemos rir disso? (ha ha)

(Oh) Não vale o nosso tempo

(Oh) Nós podemos viver sem ele

Apenas um lindo mentiroso)

_Ele_ era um lindo mentiroso. Não podia negar.._**sasuke**_ era um belo mentiroso. Havia a prometido tantas coisas..porém, agora, ele de nada valia..

-_Gaara.._

Foi a única coisa que a kunnoichi conseguiu pronunciar antes de ter seus lábios tomados pelos do ruivo a sua frente. Se amavam. Ele a amava, e isso, que importava para sakura..

" _Gaara..Sakura...você roubou meu amor..mais..também roubei o seu..agora, nada mais me importa.."_

Estes foram os pensamentos da Loira, que passou ao lado do casal que se beijava. Ino, amava-o. porém, ele amava a 'ruiva desbotada'..seguiu para o distrito Uchiha, sua atual moradia..teria que se conformar. Mais afinal sakura merecia.


End file.
